


I feel like a work in progress, left alone too many days and nights

by lilolilyrae



Series: On My Own ( in the Multiverse) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Backstory, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Lverse, Minor Character Death, Multiverse, Suicidal Thoughts, Vickyverse, Well kinda major but from a different universe than the main 'verse plot is in??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The backstory to one of my favorite more-or-less-original characters :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of course i call all of my ocs my faves xD

Frozen in place, the little blonde girl stared at the remnants of the once beautiful house by the sea.

She still couldn't quite comprehend what had happened.

Dead.

Her family, her dad, /Danno/ her new stepdad and her tiny little sister- dead, so soon after her mother had died in a carcrash, together with her other Stepdad, stan.

As long as she could think, she knew that her dad had a dangerous job. Knew that something could happen to him, that he could be taken from her at any moment. But he always promised her to be careful...

Then, when instead of him, it had been Rachel and Stan who died, and she had stayed at Steve-and-Danno's place full time, she knew they both slightly stepped down from work to be there for her.

And now...

It had had nothing to do with their work, the police men had said. A gas leak, exploding instantly, 'they didn't feel anything'. As if she cares about that. They are dead, they can't Feel anything anymore. She just wants them /back/!

Or to be gone herself...

She knows that if she hadn't been on that classtrip, she would be dead now, too, and sometimes she wishes she were, whether there will be anything on the other side or not. She knows she shouldn't think such thoughts... but it's hard not to.

They told her to talk to the nice doctor lady, and just wait until it's 'clarified what will happen to her'. Like she's some thing passed around. She knows she'll probably end up at her grandparents' place, one way or another. But they are /old/ and they will soon be dead, too. And then? She's all alone.

Not being able to take it anymore, dhe snuck out at night, no plan in mind except Getting Away. She knows people will be worried. She doesn't care. She doesn't owe them anything.

Wandering around aimlessly, she doesn't even recognises where she is going until she find's herself in front of the burned remnants of the house.

Burned.

Real.

She still doesn't want to believe it, but seeing it-

Her water bottle, the only thing she has on her apart from the clothes she wears, clatters to the ground, glass flying apart.

She doesn't care, doesn't worry about it. It was mostly empty, anyway. She walks forward stiffly to the place that once held the entrance door- turning aprubtly at the last second. Not because of how unsafe it would be to enter, she doesn't care about that. She just can't- she can't-

Stumbling around the house, towards the beach, she only comes to a stop once waves cover her feet, her legs, her knees.

Her lip wobbles.

"Make it stop" she whispers, to no-one in particular.

"Make it go away!" She didn't plan on screaming, but now that she is, she can't seem to stop. "MAKE EVERYTHING GO AWAY, I WANT TO LEAVE, I WANT MY DANNO BACK, I WANT THEM ALL BACK, I WANT TO NOT BE HERE, PLEASE, PLEASE-"

A sob interrupts her, and shuddering she staggers out of the water, collapsing in the sand. "Make it all go Away" she whispers, voice hoarse from shouting, for anyone who could possibly hear her.

Silence.

It's not like she expected an answer, not like she thinks anyone can help her now...

Then a whoosing sound, like wind, air leaving a place that didn't previously hold a human body-

"Do you mean it?" A voice asks.

Friendly, curious, not all that much older than herself.

"You want to leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>If anyone's interested about what will happen next, leave a Comment and I might write some more :)</strike> I already wrote more just cause


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok who am I kidding, I just kept writing immediately, whether anyone here cares for it or not xD

She knows it isn't her home.

Farthest from it than she had ever been in the past, in fact. /Universes/ apart.

And yet...

The people from /central/ had told her she could go wherever she wanted to go, as long as she or they found someone to act as her legal guardian there and would keep going to her assigned therapy lessons.

She didn't /have/ to stay on Hawai'i, where everything reminded her of all the things she had lost.

She could also, of course, tell the Danno and Rachel from this universe who she was, see whether they would accept her into the family. It's okay, Vicky said there are no rules against it, because who would have made them? _Central_ is the most institution-y there is when it comes to universe-hopping, and the only rule they seem to have in that deoartment is 'maybe try not to cause a mass panic". So yes, she could tell them. But that just- it wouldnt be /her/ family, now would it?

And yet... She couldn't leave without at least seeing them, making sure they were all right, at least in this universe. And she had made friends with Felicitas, the girl who had rescued her, and she and her aunt Victoria were staying on the Island for the moment, so... she could just stay with them for now.

Think it through.

Thus, she now found herself on the beach she used to go to almost every saturday with Danno and Steve, hoping the routine of the her-and-them would be the same here, too.

Vicky told her, kind of distractedly while looking at one of the many screens in her room, that yes, there was a little girl called Grace here, too. So it couldn't be all that different, now could it? On the other hand, of course, in this universe all of Grace's parents are alive, so something must've gone differently...

Pulling her cap deep into her face and over her newly coloured hair, she surveils her surroundings.

She can't spot anyone familiar yet... no, that's not true, some of the surfers seem familiar, but she never really got to know them at home, either, so...

The wind blows something into her face and she startles for a moment before she realises it's her own hair. It's still kind of blonde, but more of a light ginger than the obvious Williams yellow.

Pulling the strands of hair behind her ear, she startles when she looks up and is suddenly face to face with another little girl-

"Hi!" The other says, smiling brightly and bouncing on her toes, dark hair flying in the wind.

/She/ nearly cries when she remembers being able to smile that brightly. Although she doesn't think she ever bounced on her toes quite like that.

"Aloha" she mumbles a little warily.

"I've never seen you here before!" The other says. " But you said Aloha, does that mean you're from the Island?"

"My parents used to live here" she says, as vaguely as possible. Hoping both to not give anything away and to be left alone.

"Cool!" The other said. "What's your name?"

"I- Rachel" she says.

It's the first name that comes to her mind. It feels wrong. Not quite herself. But it's just a name, just so no-one will know it is her, right?

"Really? That's my mum's name!" The other says, excitedly.

Not-quite-Rachel freezes.

'I'm sure there are tons of Rachels on the island' she tries to tell herself. 'It doesnt mean-'

Before she can properly calm herself, the girl continues: "My name's Grace, by the way. Nice to Meet you! Do you- hey, where are you going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not sure what my headcanons are about how Alexa changes universes, but i didn't have any better ideas rn so I just went for Feli

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested about what will happen next, leave a Comment and I might write some more :)


End file.
